Of Sirens, Kitty-Kats And Creepy Crawlers
by MariMart
Summary: Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension. And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension. ****And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><strong>White Rooms and Bald Men<strong>

The first thing that Aster noticed when she woke up was a massive headache, more like a migraine than anything else. The second thing she noticed made her start to panic. She was in a room, a white room

An unfamiliar white room. She was strapped to a hospital bed clad in a non-descript gray shirt and sweats.

Instead of her usually skinny jeans and graphic tees.

She was scared and felt violated, this was not the mansion's infirmary.

The infirmary had top of the line medical equipment just like this place, but it felt like home.

Not like a lab, and Beast and the Professor were always there when she woke up.

But this wasn't the mansion, this wasn't home and that scared her.

This wasn't a hospital, that Aster knew.

It was a lab, and whoever had her most likely knew she was a mutant.

But how'd she get here?

She couldn't remember and was anyone else here.

She kind of hoped so, she knew it was a selfish thought.

But if there was one thing Aster was afraid of, was being alone, especially in a place like this.

Aster was broken out of her thoughts by a suave voice.

''Well, I see you're awake. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Lex Luthor. and you belong to me. Cadmus and me, actually.''

Aster turned to look at the man that spoke, he was bald, well-dressed, had a pretty blue eyes and wore an arrogant smirk.

Aster already loathed him.

She opened up her mouth to demand answers, but when she did her whole body, was filled with an intense, concentrated pain.

Luthor walked up to her and wagged his fore-finger in front of her face.

''Ah-ah, you see before you passed out we had to sedate you. You were screaming and apparently in intense pain. At first everything seemed normal, but then your screams seemed to inflict pain on my staff. And not the way the Canary does either, it was an emotional pain. So I decided till we, I can control that gift of yours. No more talking.''

Seeing as she couldn't say anything, she chose the next best thing.

She spat at him.

Luthor however was, completely unfazed he just simply grabbed a handkerchief and wiped it off his face.

Yeah Aster had good aim.

''I was really hoping you'd be more mature Miss?''

Aster glared at him.

''Ah right, I'll just call you... Siren. Yes that'll do nicely, my own personal Siren.''

Aster really wanted to beat him.

She was not his, she may be a mutant, but she was an American.

How dare he suggest he owned her.

And somehow it made all worse, that _**Siren**_ was her codename.

He walked closer to her and started uncuffing her, only to attach her to a chain.

She was tempted to headbutt him.

''Come along, time to go see your friends.''

Aster shot up and stared

''I thought that would get your attention.''

But Luthor offered no more to the questions spinning in her head.

He led her down a series of corridors and hallways.

She tried to remember the route, but with the pounding headache and hurricane of emotion she was experiencing she couldn't memorize jack.

Finally, they arrived in a another white non-descript room with a piece of glass on one wall, for spectators to watch.

They hadn't even bothered with a two-way mirror, she could see all the mad scientist, as clear as day.

But there was something in this room that made Aster gasped.

Kitty and Kurt were here.

Aster felt bad for hoping someone would be here with her.

Like her wish brought them here.

''Ah... I see you've met.'' Luthor said, seeing the recognition in their eyes.

Letting go of her chain knowing he didn't need it, with the inhibitor caller placed around her neck.

''Go on, I have a meeting to attend to.'' Gesturing to her friends as if she was child that was going on her first playdate.

Aster stood up straight and tall, and walked confidently to her friends.

She would not be cowed.

Once Luthor left the room, they felt a semblance of privacy, despite the scientist on the other side of the glass.

They all quickly embraced in a group hug.

''Mi gott, I'm so glad you're okay Aster.'' called out Kurt's familiar accented voice that soothed Aster's nerve.

''Yeah, Aster cueball, had told us someone was here, but we like, didn't know who?'' said Kitty in her usual run on sentences

''I mean you are ok right?'' asked Kitty concern

Because of Siren's powers and they way they affected others, sometimes she had learn sign language.

Kitty, Rogue and Aster used to room together, and then when Danielle moved in Kitty moved into a room with her.

Kurt being close with Kitty, became fast friends with Aster.

Suffice to say, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt and even Danielle learned sign language.

_I can't speak because of the collar, but I'm fine._

''That sucks.'' Kitty replied

''This all sucks, I hate these collars. Kitty can't phase, you can't speak, and I can't port.''

''It's going to be ok blue boy, I mean the others we'll find us. And then everything will be ok.''

''Kitty, this is bad. Professor trained us to use our powers. Logan tried to teach us hand to hand, but the only one of us really good at without using our powers is Aster! We're doomed.''

Aster grabbed Kurt's shoulder and just stared at him till he calmed down.

Tapping his shoulder to the rhythm of her heartbeat.

Once he calmed down.

She signed.

_Calmed down your giving me a huge headache._

''Sorry Aster, what are we going to do.''

_Don't know they trained us not to get caught, not what to do when we get caught._

''Guys.'' Kitty called smiling tightly

It was then that Aster realized just how much Kitty was trying to stay positive.

For herself and them.

Kitty gestured her head to the glass, Luthor was meeting with the scientist.

They looked at each other, linking hands, this was not going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So what'cha think? I hope you guys like Aster and I promise I'll try to make sure she isn't the sole focus of the story. But I wouldn't worry too much. I love Kitty and Kurt! Kitty and Kurt are still super close friends. Aster in some ways is actually closer to Rogue. They both worry a lot about not being able to control their powers. Young Justice will appear in chapter 3 most likely.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tests, Imprisonment, And BirdBoy<strong>

**Kitty**

It turned out, what was planned, was not nice.

The scientists separated them, and did all the tests, that they could think of. Blood, saliva, hair, x-ray, pee, bone marrow, brain scans, endurance, reaction time, and none of it was humane. Kitty often wondered, why that was even a word, she didn't like that word.

She didn't think that humans, should be shown their place, or anything like Magneto did.

But she didn't like a word, that basically stated to be cruel, was to not be human.

Humane made it seem like they were kinder than mutants or were incapable of cruelty.

She was a mutant and while she did get off luckier, than other mutants.

She still had dealt with prejudice and cruelty.

Knew others who had dealt with worse.

And now this.

They were being tested, and she knew that this, was only the beginning.

Soon they would, really start pushing their limits.

These people were scary, they didn't look at her like, she was a person.

They looked at her like a... new discovery.

They poked and prodded her, as if she was, already dead.

Like she wasn't an intelligent, emotional being.

How could they look at her, and not see she, was only 16.

That she was a teenager, some would even say a child.

Kitty tried to keep a brave face on, channeling her inner Logan and Rogue.

Hurling insults, and inquiries left, and right.

But they didn't react.

When they did it was amusement, or minor annoyance like, she was just another part of the job.

Some people dealt with a tiny cubicle, they dealt with a subject, who talked too much.

She was trying to be positive, it could be worse right?

That thought wasn't as comforting to Kitty, as she thought it would be.

But they didn't directly beat her, or call her stupid names.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip One Week Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Kitty was right.<p>

She knew she was going to be, but she wasn't happy about.

They made her phase over, and over again.

Not just through walls.

They hurled projectiles, they looked like baseballs.

If she didn't some would shock her with electricity, others would burn her with an intense heat.

And this she knew as well, was only the beginning.

They continued on testing her DNA, and Kitty even with all her AP classes didn't understand, what their constant mutterings was about.

They seemed surprised that her DNA, didn't have the Meta-Gene, whatever that was.

They called the X-Gene, the Neo-Gene.

Idiots, didn't they know what the X-Gene was?

They really needed to turn in their Mad Scientist ''membership badge.''

At the end of the day, after being runned ragged, and poked and prodded.

She was exhausted.

A guard walked her to her tiny cramped room, that was probably the size of a walk in closet.

Kitty stumbled in, and sat on the tiny bed, hanging on the wall.

If you could even call it a bed.

The room was gray, and had black tile on the floor.

A small toilet situated in a corner by a tiny sink.

Kitty hated, she knew some might say, she was over-dramatic.

But she cried the first time she used that toilet.

It was degrading.

Now she went in the forest, in a latrine that she, and the girls (Rogue, Aster & Danielle), she dug up.

But this was different.

This is how prisoners went to the restroom.

Kitty then started worrying, about the same thing she always did.

Aster and Kurt.

She hadn't seen them at all.

Had no idea as to, what was happening to them.

She was scared for them.

She also didn't know, what the cueball was planning.

Yes Kitty called him cueball, she couldn't control much here.

But if she wanted to call him a stupid name, she could.

Besides the mad scientists, didn't call her by her name.

They called her ghost, how creative?

So Kitty fell asleep body exhausted, and mind filled with worries.

Kitty awoke to the noise of alarms blaring.

She instantly shot up alert.

Her heart racing what was going on?

Kitty sat up pressing her ear to the windowless door.

She couldn't hear much, just rushed footsteps and shouting.

Kitty slid down and sat against the door.

Maybe, just maybe the others had came.

If not it could be the brotherhood, for all the differences between Magneto, Mystique and the Professor.

None of them could stand mutants, being imprisoned.

Kitty's heart soared at the thought.

But what if it wasn't them, Kitty was scared.

And then she was falling, phasing through the door.

She landed on her back.

Kitty sat up quick.

Head pounding, she glanced at the door.

She didn't phase someone, had opened the door.

Shocked and not knowing, who to expect.

She spotted a boy.

He had black hair, and wore a domino mask.

He was slim with lean muscle.

A swimmer's build.

He wore a red battle suit?

It had a black cape, with yellow on the inside.

He wore black gloves.

And had a stylized R on the right side of his chest.

Kitty had no idea who he was.

Or who worked with or for.

Kitty glanced at her room, prison and then the boy.

She took a deep breath.

Channeling Logan she said

''So who the hell are you bub?''

''Bub?'' was her response, his voice sounding amused

Kitty glared and stood up.

''Look, I'm Robin, you know boy wonder. And your...'' he paused

''Your Ghost, project Ghost.''

''Ok I'm not stupid, Robin is so not your real name. And mine is not ghost.''

''Ugh... I don't have time for this. Robin is a codename. Like I'm guessing Ghost is for you. I work with the Batman in Gotham. You want out or not?''

''I do not know who Batman is or where Gotham is. But yes, I want out. And my codename is so not a ghost, the stupid mad scientists called me that. It's Shadowcat.''

''Alright, let's bust you out of here Shadowcat.''

They started running down the corridors

''Hey Birdboy can you hack?''

''Birdboy?''

''Opps, like sorry I didn't mean anything rude. I was just channeling my friend Logan.''

''Right... Yeah I can hack.''

''So you can take this off?'' she asked pointing to her inhibitor collar.

Robin stopped and started hacking.

''Thank-you!'' Kitty shouted attempted to hug him. but phased right through him instead.

Robin shuttered

''See you later bird boy!'' She yelled running through the walls to look for her friends.

**Author's Note: Thank-you anon for you review(s). I liked a lot of your ideas and comments. So does Kitty sound like Kitty. Keep in mind it's teenage X-men Evolution Kitty. Please feel free to leave a review, next chapter I'm going to try to write it from Robin's point of view. Thanks for reading, you wonderful people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cadmus and Cats<strong>

**Robin (Tim Drake)**

It had been a month since the Reach invasion was stopped.

Miss Martian, Superboy and Beast Boy were on Mars, helping the Green Beetle.

Apparently the hatred and discord between the White and Green Martians had escalated into multiple acts of violence on both sides.

B'arzzz O'oomm was hoping that team Alpha could help create peace.

Robin wondered how Miss Martian felt about that.

She herself was a White Martian and had dealt with prejudice.

While the rest of her siblings except for one brother, we're all Green Martians.

Nightwing was still on sabbatical, from the team, working in Bludhaven.

While he under Babs lead in Team Gamma, was trying to investigate Vandal Savage's whereabouts and plans.

Key word: Trying.

It wasn't going so well.

While Team Beta, Tigress, Kid Flash, Bumblebee and The Guardian, we're working towards finding proof that Luthor would soon be selling the Reach's drink under a different name.

And speaking of Luthor, he won the election for Secretary General of the United Nations.

But you didn't bring that up in front of Superman.

Yeah, he wasn't envious of Team Beta, not that his mission was proving to be easy either.

Robin zeta'd up to Watchtower after receiving a message that he was needed urgently.

It didn't specify for what or who it was from.

Just where to meet.

He arrived at Watchtower, rushing to the appointed room.

Not taking any amount of time to be in awe of the fact, that he was in space.

He reached his destination and entered the room.

There was a conference table with several chairs.

Static, Wonder Girl, and Blue Beetle were already there.

Static was lounging across three chairs.

Blue was apparently having a conversation with the scarab.

While Wonder Girl was sitting down, and drumming her fingers against the table.

''Did you call us, here ese?'' asked Blue Beetle

''No. Do you any of you know why we're here?'' Robin replied

''Nope.'' called Static

Wonder Girl shook her head.

Robin took a seat next to his girlfriend.

Taking her hand in his hand and stopping her fingers from drumming against the table.

Within seconds, Kid Flash zoomed into the room.

Carrying a stack of papers that fell all over the room, like confetti.

''Oops.'' Kid Flash stated racing around the room to pick them all up within seconds.

''Don't tell me it was you, who called ese? If you wanted to hang out, you could've just asked.''

''Alright, out with Bart. Why are we here?'' demanded Wonder Girl

Putting his stack of papers on the table.

''This is why you're all here.''

Robin grabbed the stack and skimmed through them, eyes widening.

His girlfriend looking over, Wonder Girl asked ''What is it Rob?''

''Yeah, man don't leave us hanging?'' called out Static

''Virgil, take a look at this.'' Robin said, sliding the paper over to him.

''Oh my God. Does this mean what I think it means?''

''I don't know. Why don't you tell me?'' said Wonder Girl feeling annoyed

''It means, that when the Flash me and... Wally stopped the chrysalis. Something from a different dimension came out. And whatever it is Luthor has it, Cadmus has it.''

stated Kid Flash

''It could also mean, Wally's in the whatever dimension the ''something'' came from.'' said Robin

''Does anyone else know?''

''No. I tried telling them, Ar-Tigress, Bumblebee and Guardian. But as soon as I brought up... What happened Tigress became distressed and the others gave me the stink eye.''

''So you came to us, for what ese? Shouldn't you have told Aqualad.''

''I thought about that, but we need to move now. Aqualad's in Atlantis, helping Aquaman with something.''

''You want us to go investigate Cadmus.'' said Robin

''Yeah, I do.'' replied Kid Flash

''You know I'm in ese.'' said Blue Beetle

''I don't know guys.'' said Static

Wonder Girl looked unsure.

Both her and Static we're looking at Robin for his answer.

''I think we should do it.'' Robin said

''Alright then, we will.'' Wonder Girl said

''Well, you'll need all the help you can get, count me in.'' said Static

''So, it's settled.''

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cadmus<span>**

Robin was at the base controls, proving himself to be a Bat by hacking the database.

Bingo.

Project Blue, Project Ghost and Project Siren.

The alarms went off.

Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle were acting as a distraction in the north wing of Cadmus.

While, Kid Flash, Static and Robin investigated.

''Turns out there was three ''somethings.'' Project Blue, Ghost and Siren.''

''I call Blue!'' shouted Kid Flash enthusiastically

''I'll look for Ghost.'' Robin said nodding

''I guess, I'll take Siren then.'' said Static.

''We have 15 mins. maybe less make them count. We'll meet at the rendezvous point.''

They all nodded and went to do their appointed tasks.

Robin having memorized the route, walked swiftly and purposely through the halls and corridors.

He found the room, that housed Project Ghost.

Wondering what it entailed and what Luthor was planning.

However, when opened the door what he saw surprised him.

A girl fell backwards as soon as the door slid open.

It seemed the small gray room had been serving as her, prison.

She was Caucasian

She had brown hair, that swarmed around her face and light petite build.

She had lean almost unnoticeable muscle.

Was roughly 5 feet.

And when she opened her eyes, they were a pale blue.

She glanced at the room she was in and then turned to stare at him.

He let her.

She was an unknown variable.

He needed to judge how she would react.

When she opened up her mouth to speak he found himself an odd mix of amusement and disbelief.

''So who the hell are you, bub?''

''Bub?'' he felt the need to clarify.

Apparently she wasn't amused, she stood up and glared at him defiantly

''Look, I'm Robin, boy wonder...and your'' paused for effect trying to determine if she was really from another dimension and how much she knew.

''Your Ghost, project Ghost.''

''Ok I'm not stupid, Robin is so not your real name and mine is not ghost.''

Robin decided to test the waters a bit more. And hopefully speed up the process, they had a timetable

''Ugh... I don't have time for this. Robin is a codename. Like I'm guessing Ghost is for you. I work with the Batman in Gotham. You want out or not?''

''I do not know who the Batman is or where Gotham is. But yes, I want out. And my codename is so not ghost, the stupid mad scientists called me that. It's Shadowcat.''

Interesting.

''Alright, let's bust you out of here Shadowcat.''

He began leading her down the corridors.

She abruptly called out.

''Hey Birdboy can you hack?''

''Birdboy?'' Birdboy really?

''Oops, sorry like I didn't mean anything rude. I was just channeling my friend Logan.''

''Right... Yeah I can hack.''

''So you can take this off?'' Shadowcat asked, pointing to her inhibitor collar

Robin stopped and started hacking

Shadowcat shouted ''Thank-you!'' and rushed to hug him, but went through him instead.

Robin shuttered

''See, you later Birdboy!'' Shadowcat called running through the walls of the building.

Well, crap. It's always the cats.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So a month has passed, but they were passed out for a week. And Kitty's sense of time got screwed up during the whole ordeal. I'm not sure how I did on Robin's POV. I did it based off of random comics and what little you see of him in YJ. So what do you guys and gals think? And what Kid Flash said is only half of the explanation of how they got there. I know it's a bit of a choppy explanation, but I think it works, especially with the other half. Please feel free to leave your comments, questions and ideas on a review. Thanks anon for the review, and I'm glad to hear Kitty sounds like Kitty.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Elf and Siren<strong>

**Cadmus**

**Bart/Kid Flash**

A yellow and red blur stormed the halls of Cadmus, stop for only a millisecond at certain doors.

Till, finally it stopped in front of a certain door.

Revealing a boy in clad in a full body suit the top part had long sleeves and all yellow.

While the bottom was red and had yellow boots.

Hands covered in red gloves and eyes with red goggles.

The boy studied the door, and seemed to find whatever, information he was looking for.

He placed, a small rectangular device on the door, that decoded the lock.

When it opened, Bart knew exactly why the project was called Blue.

He kind of thought Luthor, would be more creative.

Alert and in battle ready stance.

Was a blue boy.

He was about 6 feet.

Had a tail.

Yellow eyes.

Two toed feet and three fingered hands.

And pointed ears.

Bart so geniusly said the first thing that came to his mind

''I didn't know elves had tails.''

The boy blanched.

''Who are you?'' The elf called out in a German accent

''Kid Flash and you?''

''Ku-Nightcrawler.''

Bart caught the slip up, but let it slide.

''So Nightcrawler, this looks kinda like a prison room?''

''Ja, that's because it kinda is.''

''That's so mode. how do you feel about prison break?''

Before Nightcrawler can answer, there's a girl.

Well, not a girl, a girl's head sticking out of, or in the wall.

And then she sees Nightcrawler and the rest of her body is sticking out of the wall.

And she's no longer in the wall.

''Kitty!''

''Elf!'' Huh? So he was right about the whole elf thing.

''Am I missing something?''

And now Nightcrawler and Kitty are communicating with their eyes.

And then she's looking at him and her eyes widen.

''You're like, with Birdboy aren't you?''

''Birdboy?''

''Um...Yeah Birdboy. What did he say his name was? Sparrow, Cardinal, Blue Jay?''

''Robin?''

''Yeah, that one.''

And Kid Flash is now laughing because seriously, how come he's never called him that?

And now there staring at him like he's crazy.

Well Kitty is.

Nightcrawler just looks confused.

''Sorry, so your project Ghost.''

''You could say that, but I prefer Shadowcat.''

Kid Flash radios Robin

''Robin, I found a friend of yours?''

''What are you talking about Kid?''

''So you aren't looking for a cat?''

''You found her.''

''Yeah, she was looking for project Blue. Nightcrawler.''

Kid Flash thinks he hears Robin muttering how it's always the cats.

Apparently when Kid Flash wasn't looking, they took off his inhibitor collar.

''Blue Boy, do you like, know where As-Siren is?''

''No.'' Nightcrawler replies frowning.

''Siren like project Siren?'' Kid Flash interjects

''Like, do you know where she is?'' Shadowcat asks

''Not exactly, but my friend Static should be busting her out. Come on, follow me we'll meet at the rendezvous point.''

''No.'' they say in unison

''Not without Siren.'' says Nightcrawler

''Guys, Static will get her out.''

''Doesn't matter bub, you heard him. Not without Siren, besides knowing her. She won't just leave with anyone.'' says the girl poking his chest, glaring.

Kid Flash sighs.

''Robin, I need a location on Static.''

''He's east of you three corridors down, why?''

''Our new friends won't leave without Siren.''

He hears Robin sigh, ''I'll meet you there.''

Kid Flash turns to Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.

Both of them are wearing smug smirks.

Somehow Kid Flash can't get angry at that, though.

They've been here and have had God knows what happen to them and they're not broken.

''Come on, she's east of here.''

When they arrive, Statics flat on his back and a girl has her foot on his throat.

There are twin shouts of ''Siren!''

And Shadowcat and Nightcrawler tackle Siren to the ground freeing Static.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cadmus<strong>

**Virgil/Static Shock**

Static is the last to leave.

He doesn't have Robin's skill of memorizing a building layout.

Or Kid Flash's super speed.

So he downloads the layout on a small pocket computer.

As soon as he's done, he takes out his disk and races as his fast as he can.

They have a timetable, to keep after all.

He quickly uses his abilities to force the door open and walks into the room.

It's empty.

Of anything useful that is.

There's a cot, the blanket thrown haphazardly and seems larger than the cot itself.

A small toilet and a small sink.

Then suddenly from out of the covers a figure shoots up.

A girl, she quickly without hesitations, flips him over.

And before he can react.

She has her foot on his throat.

Now that she's not attacking him and just has him pinned down.

Slowly suffocating him.

He gets a good look at her.

Short, about 5'' feet.

Black thick curly, short hair hovering over her shoulders.

Pale fair skin.

Pale green eyes, studying him.

Clad in gray sweats and a baggy gray t-shirts.

As he's studying her, she's staring at him.

As if she's trying to figure him out.

And just right when he thinks, he'll pass out soon.

There are twin shouts of ''Siren!''

And the force on his throat is being removed.

A red gloved hand is stretching out towards him and he absent mindedly hears excited voices talking over each other.

When his vision is fully restored, he looks up to see Kid Flash's beaming face.

''You guys are hazing me, aren't you? Giving me the hard one.''

''And the best part is, it was unintentional.'' is the response given, not by Kid Flash, but Robin

''Although, project ghost, Shadowcat ran away from me.''

Static turns to look at the girl who is apparently project Siren.

Only to see a blue elf?

And a brunette girl who has just taken off Siren's inhibitor collar like nothing.

''Siren? Like are you ok? Can you speak now? Is your voice ok? They didn't hurt you too bad right? Or screw up your vocal cords? Oh my God are you ok?''

The brunette is shooting off questions almost as fast as Bart.

''I'm fine.'' is Siren's hoarse response and Static is suddenly filled with Joy and Relief.

''You don't sound fine.'' The brunette says frowning.

''Kitty, stop hovering over her. Siren's almost as bad as Rogue when it comes to personal space.'' says the blue elf in a German accent?

And Siren is now glaring at the blue elf, which Static realizes she quickly doesn't mean when she playfully flicks his nose.

''Come on guys, we're moving out. Wonder Girl and Blue Beetle can't hold out much longer.'' Robin calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Ok next chapter, they might be in Watchtower. I'm really having a lot of fun with this, relieves me of the stress from finals week. I actually already have thoughts for a sequel if this goes well. But I don't want to get ahead of myself. Hope you guys and gals are having as much fun reading this as I am writing.<strong>

**As always reviews are most welcomed. **

**To anon: I do plan on having Kitty being tech savvy and really smart. But, as for martial arts, I don't remember her being good at it in the series. So what I'll probably do is show she has the potential to be awesome at it. Like Black Canary or Nightwing might make a comment. I also want to say Aster is only good at hand-to-hand because she doesn't feel comfortable using her powers in a fight. So she tries to overcompensate by training a lot with Logan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Being Awkward and Free<strong>

**Aster McNally/Siren**

Aster awakes immediately when she hears the alarms go off.

She actually stumbles off of her cot, and rolls onto the floor.

The first thing her mind, processes is annoyance.

Then recognition, of what the annoying noise is.

Aster knows, she has to start planning.

She doesn't, really know exactly what to do.

Those alarms could be for anything.

She was being honest, when she told Kurt she didn't know what to do.

They weren't trained for this.

They knew how to fight, how to hide, but not what to do, when they got caught.

But this seemed liked, something she could take advantage of, so she decided to do what she had done in so many other situations.

Wing it.

Go with her gut.

Probably not the best strategy, but hey she was still alive, wasn't she.

That had to count for something.

So, she began pacing the room, trying to decide what to do.

When she heard something, a noise.

Someone was trying to open her door.

She didn't think, she dove under the covers of her bed, and made it look like no one was there.

She was a little bit, tinier than Kitty.

Maybe she could use it to her advantage.

When she saw a figure through the blanket.

Again, she didn't think she reacted.

She quickly used a move, Logan showed her and flipped him over.

Just as quickly, she put her foot on his throat.

When she took a look at the person, she had currently pinned to the floor, she didn't know what to expect.

But she didn't expect someone, well around her age.

He was African-American.

Well if she was still in America.

If she wasn't well...

She'd wing it.

He had small black dreads.

He wore black and yellow goggles, with blue lining the rim of the goggles.

A black jacket with, yellow stripes on the arms.

A black shirt with a lighting bolt.

And black pants, slipped into black combat boots.

What was he doing here?

What should she do with him?

Normally she might've changed the pin hold, to one where he could talk.

But what good would that do?

If she couldn't ask questions.

Or she could let him go.

But she didn't know if she could trust him, should trust him.

Or even if he was trustworthy, wouldn't he just attack back.

In self-defense.

Aster pondered these thoughts, and finally decided she would keep her foot on his throat, till he passed out.

Maybe take him with her.

I mean if he wasn't a ''bad guy,'' it'd be messed up to leave him here.

Aster was broken out of her thoughts, when she heard the shouts of two all familiar voices call out ''Siren!''

Then she was tackled to the ground.

She had to resist the instinct, to push them off violently.

Kitty and Kurt began, to speak over each other so quickly and excitedly.

Something about Birdboy, Kid Flash, Less-annoying Quicksilver, Rescue, Rendezvous, Escape, Her well-fare, Kitty acting like Logan, Being called an Elf.

It was all a jumbled mess.

Aster ended up flicking their ears to get them to quiet down.

Once they did she signed to them.

_That made no sense, all I got was bits and pieces of what happened._

_Let me see if got this straight, They are helping us escape._

Kitty and Kurt nodded.

_Alright then Kitty can you get this stupid thing off._

Kitty phased off Aster's inhibitor

And in true Kitty fashion, she spoke a mile a minute.

''Siren? Like are you ok? Can you speak now? Is your voice ok? They didn't hurt you too bad right? Or screw up your vocal cords? Oh my God are you ok?''

Aster resisted the urge to sigh, she kind of missed hearing Kitty's voice fill up the silence.

And Kurt's not-really funny jokes.

She swallowed, unsure of speaking.

The only time, she did was when, a scientist wanted her to.

They had really strained her voice.

Not to mention, she hadn't been meditating like she should.

Everyone would get a blast of her emotions.

Sure enough when she spoke, her voice was super hoarse.

''I'm fine.''

Which Kitty noticed and continued to fawn over her.

'You don't sound fine.''

Thankfully Kurt puts a stop to it.

''Kitty, stop hovering over her. Siren's almost as bad as Rogue, when it comes to personal space.'

Aster glares playfully at Kurt for the comment, and flicks his nose.

She hears him mumbling about ''Why are his friends so aggressive? And how he blames Logan.''

Then the guy in red, who Aster has no idea, what his name is.

calls out that they have to go, something about a blue beetle and a wonder girl.

Aster decides she's confuse, but follows anyway.

Their lead down, through a maze of corridors.

Until they come across a guy dressed in blue battle suit.

It's really weird looking and Siren wonders if it's really all that practical.

Then she's some sort of cannon gun, shot at some robot guard, drone?

Drone, she decides

Ok the suit is kind of awesome.

By him, is a girl.

Flying with a lasso.

Then Aster sees, the girl loop the lasso around a robot.

Busting it in half, while swinging it around to take out three other drones.

Aster decides she likes her style.

''Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle let's head out!'' calls the Guy in Red.

Again there rushing down corridors, going through some sort of back door.

Then Red, is pressing some buttons, on a wrist computer thing.

And there's a jet.

Aster grins.

Jets with cloaking devices is something, that's she's all too familiar with.

It makes her think of the mansion.

Of home.

The people who rescued them, rush in.

And after Kurt, Kitty and Aster exchange a look.

They head into.

And Kitty's getting that look.

She's excited.

She probably wants to know about every nook and cranny of the jet.

Maybe phase into it, to take a look at the engine or whatever.

And there she is running to phase through the cockpit to talk the pilots ear off about the jet.

And wait Red is driving.

She resists a laugh.

She didn't think there would be someone else, who like Kitty learned to fly a jet, before getting their driver's licences.

She signs that to Kurt and he laughs for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt WagnerNightcrawler**

Aster tells me, how she didn't think anyone besides Kitty would know how to fly a jet, before getting their drivers license.

I laugh and tell her how Kitty doesn't even have her permit yet.

I can tell by her eyes and grin she's fighting back a laugh.

Kitty and I never mind, that when she laughs, we feel her happiness.

But she doesn't know these people.

It feels so good to be free, I decide she should laugh, enjoy our escape.

So I port behind her and tickle her sides.

Fully aware she might kick my but later in ''training.''

And then she laughs, and she steps down hard on my toes.

It's only when we stop laughing, I see everyone staring at us.

It's uncomfortable, reminds me too much of the stares at school.

There's awkward silence for a while.

And Aster is glaring at all them, but they still stare.

Kurt looks away feeling uncomfortable.

''So what's so funny? I mean what your friend Shadowcat said earlier, calling Robin, Birdboy, ah... That was just awesome.'' says Kid Flash

Kurt turns towards, Aster wondering what to do.

She looks at him pointedly and signs.

_Don't look at me, my voice is too strained to talk._

''Uh... Aster and I thought it was funny, that Robin is it? Is the one piloting the plane. He doesn't look much older than us. And well, It's a bit of an inside joke that, Kitty can pilot the Blackbird, even though she doesn't even have a learners permit to drive.'' Kurt say awkwardly

They smile, but it's still awkward.

Then the Blue Beetle calls out,

''Hey, Robin man, do you have a learners permit?''

Robin calls back disgruntled.

''What does that matter?''

''Nope, he told me he doesn't.'' Wonder girl? says

''So uh...What are your names?'' Static asks

Kitty comes back from the cockpit,

''I'm Shadowcat, these are my friends, Nightcrawler and Siren.''

Kurt and Aster wave

''Any chance you'll give us your real names?'' asks the Blue Beetle

''Sure.'' Kitty says nodding

Kurt and Aster stare at her like she grew a third head.

They don't know these people.

''Right after you gives us yours.''

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I wanted to get them at Watchtower in this chapter but, it just didn't happen. We'll have to wait till next chapter. I hope I did Kurt's POV ok. To me he's a bit of a happy goofball, who has a need to belong. Since in X-men evolution, his foster parents pretty much hid him from society. And then the way he reacts in season 4 episode mainstream. By the way for X-men evolution, somewhere in season 4. <strong>

**To anon: I'm glad you liked how Kitty kept naming random bird names, trying to guess Robin's name.**

**And I totally got what you meant.**

**I remembering reading that comic and being angry at the stupidity of several characters. I think I recall someone telling the avengers something along the lines of ''Why are you ''trying'' to help right now?'' Like where were they, when mutants were going extinct thanks to the Scarlet Witch or when the Marauders pretty much killed off the Morlocks. Or when the Sentinels were attacking and killing innocent mutants. It was like they were just ''helping'' because this would affect the humans. Made me want to punch them. And then they fact the use the insanity excuse for Wanda. Ok maybe, but she still should have had some sort of trial. It was like ''Oh, it's ok she didn't really mean it. And she's an avenger, so... I doesn't really matter.'' So all the mutants who were affected and how they were wronged didn't matter. I mean it was so bad, that the Hulk, the Hulk decided not to do anything to the mutants. For Xavier's part in his banishment in space. The Hulk decided they couldn't experience worse. And then the avengers say ''well we want to help now.'' Wow! It reminded me of this comic were DC and Marvel do a crossover and the Marvel heroes go on about how the DC heroes have ''hero worship.'' And they shouldn't put themselves on a pedestal and I was like ugh... But I think that's one of the reason why Marvel comics are so popular. These people aren't perfect they're flawed. They're trying to do the right thing, but they don't always. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

**** I want to personally thank all of you have been reading this. I also want to thank Alianna013, AngelTheHunter953, and Venomous dragons bite for favoriting my story. I also want to think anon for his/her's consistent reviews. It means a lot.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Heroes(?), Watchtower and Debrief<strong>

**Blue Beetle/Jamie Reyes/Scarab**

Jamie knew he was missing something, when Robin and the others showed up with three teens.

Jamie was about to open his mouth to ask what was going on.

When the scarab answered exactly what he was about to ask.

_**Jamie Reyes, I have completed my assessment of the 3 captives Robin, Impulse and Static retrieved. They contain trace amounts of the chrysalis, as well as an unusual DNA sequence.**_

''They're not captives, they're... refugees.''

_**Understood Jamie Reyes.**_

Right when Jamie was going to share the information, the scarab shared with him, he heard laughter.

Joyful laughter, that filled him with well, joy.

_**Jamie Reyes, what is this sensation?**_

''Joy.'' Jamie whispered.

Jamie searched for that sound it was alluring, he realized everyone was staring in one direction.

So Jamie looked there too.

It was the girl, with the black short curly hair.

The boy who was well, blue was tickling her.

They both were laughing but the joy was coming from the girl.

As soon as they realized everyone was staring at them, they stopped.

The boy looked startled and uncomfortable, wary.

The girl looked startled and then defensive and a bit angry.

She glared.

It was awkward, no one said anything, for at least 5 minutes.

Till' Bart opened his mouth.

'So what's so funny? I mean what your friend Shadowcat said earlier, calling Robin, Birdboy, ah... That was just awesome.''

_Wait. Someone called Robin Birdboy. Gotta remember that one._

The boy and the girl looked at each other.

Till' the girl started making hand gestures, wait signing.

_Is she deaf?_

Then finally the boy spoke.

''Uh... Aster and I thought it vas funny, that Robin is it? Is ze one piloting ze plane. He doesn't look much older than us. And vell, It's a bit of an inside joke that, Kitty can pilot the Blackbird, even though she doesn't even have a learners permit to drive.'' he had a german accent, that was really pronounced.

It made Jamie wonder if he always talked like that or only when he was nervous.

They smiled but since they weren't sure who Kitty was, well that's all they felt they could do.

Jamie decides to try and disperse the awkward hanging in the air.

''Hey, Robin man, do you have a learners permit?''

Robin calls back disgruntled.

''What does that matter?''

''Nope, he told me he doesn't.'' Wonder girl? says

''So uh...What are your names?'' Static asks

The girl who had disappeared, with Robin in the cockpit comes back, answering for them.

''I'm Shadowcat, these are my friends, Nightcrawler and Siren.''

Both of her friends wave.

Jamie feels like he should ask.

''Any chance you'll give us your real names?''

''Sure.''

And her friends are staring at her with, some of the most ridiculous expressions, he's ever seen.

He can see the amusement and relief in their eyes, when her next words leave her mouth.

''Right after you tell us yours.''

Jamie has no other response except.

''Touche.''

''Well, then as I said, before I'm Kid Flash, this guy is my broseph, Blue, or Blue Beetle. This is Sparky or Static. This is Wondergirl, she's a feminist you've been forewarned, and up front is Robin the Birdboy. I think I might patten that.'' Bart of course was, the first to open up a conversation again.

_Broseph?_

It's a silent for a while till' Nightcrawler(?) asks.

''Vhere are ve going?''

''Watchtower.'' is Bart's immediate response.

They all turned to each other and frowned.

Siren making an expressive face and gesture, mouthing the word watchtower.

''Uh... What's Watchtower?'' asked Shadowcat

Before anyone could answer, Robin announced over the jet's speaker.

''Transferring via zeta and boomtube technology, buckle-up and prepare for transport.''

''Zeta?'' called out Nightcrawler

''Boomtube?'' followed Shadowcat

''Well, guys you're about to see Watchtower, yourselves. Buckle-up and don't worry the first time weirds everyone out. But you love it, it's seriously mode.'' called out Bart.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty PrydeShadowcat**

Everything seemed to be calming down and then something about, Zeta and Boomtube technology.

Next thing Kitty know she's feeling a weird mix of phasing, and Kurt's teleporting.

And now we're in a hanger.

Ok.

''What the... What the hell?'' Kitty cried out.

Only for Kurt and Aster to stare at her.

''As-Siren, did you... Did Kitty just curse?''

''Hell, doesn't really count as a curse word.'' pointed out Birdboy

Only for Aster to sign_ Exactly_

''It's close enough, and Kitty doesn't...'' Kurt trailed off.

''Well...'' Kitty snapped

''Anyone going to explain, WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?''

''Zeta and Boomtube technology isadvance alien tech, we use as transportation especially to the Watchtower.''

''That...that makes no sense. How advance are we talking here? What theories is it based off? Is it like a concentrated Rosen Bridge or does it utilize pocket dimensions to travel safely to different areas of space? Could it possibly be used as a start off point for time travel? How strong is the connection between time and space utilize during teleportation? How safe is it? And Aliens! Like what type of alien life are we talking about here? War of Worlds, E.T or Aliens V.S Predator?''

Everyone stared at Kitty.

_What just because I'm a girl, I can't be like a rockin' scientist!_

''Woah! I never knew anyone who could talk that fast, without being a speedster.'' exclaimed Wondergirl

After that Robin was the second to recover.

''Very advance, only a few leaguers actually understand the total concept. The theories well alien ones, but I think and Martian Manhunter have found some earth research that coincides. All subjects on time travel, should be directed to Kid Flash, he's actually the most knowledgeable on that. It's plenty safe wouldn't use it, if it wasn't. We've had a couple of close calls with aliens before, but we also have some working with the league.''

Kitty's mind was going a mile a minute, trying to remember this one conversation she had with Beast on Astrophysics.

Before she could shoot off anymore questions, Kurt did.

''Where are we? And what's the league?''

Again Birdboy answered

''Watchtower, league HQ. The league is a group of individuals who work together to protect the earth as a whole, but all have cities they primarily work out of to protect the public. I usually work out of Gotham, occasionally Bludhaven to help a friend out.''

''So you're like vigilantes?'' asked Kitty, skeptically. Ever since the whole thing with the Bayville sirens, she didn't know how she felt about that.

''We prefer heroes.'' This time it was Static, that answered.

Kitty turned to look at her friends, that made them even more wary.

After what happened on the island, and how the brotherhood faked being heroes.

They prefer to not call themselves that, it didn't feel right.

It was like what Storm said, when defending the school in court.

They were just doing, what they were trained to do.

At the same time, hoping it would ease the public's concerns on mutantkind.

Kid Flash broke their ''conversation.''

''Well... Why don't we get you guys something to eat. Yeah why don't me and blue show you to the cafeteria.''

Only for Birdboy to shoot him down.

''Negative Kid. Blue and Wondergirl will go, Static, You and I will be going to de-brief.''

At that moment he reminded her of Scott and his ''listen and listen good'' voice.

It made her homesick.

Blue and Wondergirl led them to the cafeteria.

Kitty wondered who they were debriefing to, and what they would debrief.

But she was starving for real food, not vitamins that barely kept her going.

And Kurt and Aster were in the exact same state she was.

Although she had to make sure Aster took it easy, if she wasn't talking and from the sound of her voice.

They really screwed up her vocal chords, she would most likely need a lot of liquids.

Kitty really wished the professor was here, or Logan or Beast or Storm, or even Jean.

* * *

><p><strong>Kid FlashBart Allen**

Bart was a bit surprised when, the expected research/data ended up being people.

But he felt he should've known.

Nothing was ever simple.

They seemed like ok people.

Crash even.

But that was kind of hard to tell, Shadowcat or Kitty, whatever her name was, was hilarious.

He just didn't expect her to be smart.

Not that girls couldn't be smart.

It's just... she was so...

Yeah, he wasn't even go to try.

But there she goes asking questions, so fast that Cassie compared her to a speedster.

Hah.

He could talk faster.

Wait, what's War of Worlds or ET or Aliens V.S Predator?

Robin shaked out of his shell-shockedness (is that a word? Whatever it sounds crash and Nightwing uses weird words all the time.) by his girlfriends voice.

Answers them clearly, and decisively, and thankfully, before she can ask him about time travel.

Nightcrawler or Blue 2 asks where they are, and what the league is?

Robin naturally answers, and manages to cover all the bases.

When Shadowcat asks if they're vigilantes, in a really careful voice.

It throws him off.

Do they not have heroes where they're from?

Static answer doesn't seem, to ease their nerves at all.

If anything, it's like their guard goes up.

Bart sees an opportunity to hit two birds with one stone, ease their nerves and get out of de-brief.

Robin, of course shuts that down, and Cassie and Blue go instead.

Not cool.

Stupid Bats, can't mind their own belfry.

They walk into the same meeting room, that they originally planned this mission in.

Robin has his eyes closed and is he meditating?

Stupid bats and their natural calm and stoicness.

Bart is tapping his foot relentlessly and is pretty sure the only reason the floor doesn't have a dent, is because it's Watchtower.

It's meta-human, alien and whatever else proof.

Static is playing with electricity, passing it from one hand to the other.

Bart absent-mindedly thinks that is so crash!

Then the founders of the league as well as the original members of the covert team come in.

And crap Nightwing is there too.

Batman, of course, Batman speaks up first.

''I assume this is about the unauthorized jet use and authorized ''visitors.'' he says

Robin undoubtedly used to his mentor just nods.

Bart knows it's now or never, and he doesn't regret his decision in the slightest, those guys needed their help, and they might still be able to save Wally.

With that thought he opens his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:So I tried to make this a long chapter to make up for taking longer than usual to update. Hope you like it and that I did, Jamie's, Bart's and Kitty's POVs ok. Figuring out what questions Kitty would ask was hard as well as Robin's responses. In the comics that boy is kind of a genius, but still it's alien tech. <strong>

**And I like to think Kurt accent gets heavier depending on how nervous he gets.**

**I hope you guys don't think I'm making Kitty and the others all saint-like by not wanting to be called heroes. But if you think about it the X-men have always been like activist and I feel like the students are always the purest in that. They hope for a better world while uses their gifts when necessary to help that world. All the while hoping for acceptance and the chance to just be a teenager. **

**As always please leave a review and thank you bunches for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Information and Accusations<strong>

Then the founders of the league come in.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Aquaman.

From the team, Aqualad (Tigress is probably busy, Superboy & Ms.M are off world.)

And crap, Nightwing is there too.

Batman, of course, Batman speaks up first.

''I assume, this is about the unauthorized jet use, and unauthorized ''visitors.'' he says

Robin undoubtedly, used to his mentor just nods.

Bart knows it's now or never, and he doesn't regret his decision in the slightest, those guys needed their help, and they might still be, able to save Wally.

With that thought he opens his mouth.

''It is and I take full responsibility.''

''Bart, do you understand the seriousness of your actions?'' asks Kaldur

''Yes, I understand completely, but before you decide to punish me, or whatever is your thinking of doing. It's important that you hear what happened, and what I discovered.'' said Bart

Trying his hardest, not to let his nervousness show, the league, the team was pretty much all he had in this timeline.

And it couldn't be taken away, from him, very easily.

But he owed this to Wally, and to Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Siren.

''Explain.'' said Batman

Static, squeezes his shoulder, lightly to show his support.

''I was researching with team Beta, when I discovered some information, connecting Luthor to the chrysalis. The rest of the team, to defend Tigress's sensibilities wouldn't hear of the information, once I mentioned Wally's name.''

''What did you learn Bart?'' asked his grandfather

''I found out that shortly, after the chrysalis dissolved that Lexcorp, and Cadmus scientists went to study the area, before Starlabs had a chance to contain the area. They found signs of a spacial rift, as well, as...people. They took them in for testing, and discovered they not only had residual energy, from the chrysalis, but also residual energy from anti-dimensional matter. They took all kinds of samples for a week, while the subjects remained unconscious. A forced unconsciousness, to study their DNA, which they had reason to believe was different. They found a unique DNA strand, they dubbed the Neo-Gene. They proceeded, to do more experiments, once the subjects were conscious. They named them Project Blue, Ghost, and Siren. When we found them they were, battered and given just enough nutrients to survive. They speak English, and all seem to be around 15-17 yrs of age. They don't seem to know, they're in a different dimension, and have known each other, before they were stranded here.''

''You mentioned, they have an unusual DNA strand?'' asked Superman

'Yes sir.'' answered Bart

''Under the assumption, they have abilities, what kind do they posses?'' asked Batman

''Project Blue, who asked to be called Nightcrawler; is covered in blue fur, has blue hair, yellow eyes, a pointed tail, and has the ability to teleport. Project Ghost, who prefers Shadowcat and her friends call her Kitty; has the ability to phase through solid objects. Project Siren, who is called Siren; is an empath, who has the ability to influence others emotions through the inflections in her voice. Her inhibitor collar was specifically design to shock her when she attempted to speak. Her voice has been worn out, and she's barely spoken since we found them. She's mainly communicated through sign language.''

''Robin? Did you recognize the sign language?'' questioned Nightwing

''Surprisingly, yes. ASL.''

''Is there anything on Wally?'' asked his grandfather

''Yes, some but without getting the full story from well, I think Blue called them refugees. It's not definite.''

''I want a full debrief written up. Have the others and these ''refugees'' sent to the main conference room. As well as anyone else that was involved. You're dismissed.''

* * *

><p><span><strong>NightwingRichard Grayson**

Nightwing can't believe this, he's gone for a month and this happens.

Unauthorized missions, unauthorized ''guests,'' unauthorized jet use.

And that's only the tip of the iceberg.

When Bart brings us the chrysalis, I tense up.

Thankfully, only Tim and Batman seemed to notice.

It doesn't help that he can recall, Wally calling him a ''freakin ninja.''

Bart goes into detail, about some information he found.

When Nightwing hears about what Cadmus, has done to these ''refugees.''

He's shocked it sometimes hard, to remember how far some people, will go for the sake of ''science.''

When Bart mentions, one of them speaks using sign language, he barely has the presence of mind to ask if Tim recognizes it.

As soon as Bart, Tim and Virgil, leave Batman opens up the file that Bart left.

Kaldur joins him.

Nightwing.

Is in a slight state of shock.

The leaguers speaking over each other breaks him out of it.

''Luthor! Sometimes I just can't believe how he will take any opportunity to advance himself.''

''Great Hera! To inflict this kind of treatment on children.''

''The magic sirens used to use has been banned for centuries. Is it possibly her ability is similar. I must speak to Mira.''

''How will we tell them, they are no longer on their home world.''

''How will Artemis take the news? Could Wally...''

''We need to look at the evidence.'' Nightwing says to himself

''How's it looking Kaldur?'' Nightwing asks, walking over, to Batman and Aqualad

''This is not my forte. But the data here indicates, Bart was telling the truth.'' replies Kaldur

''We need to speak to the ''refugees,'' the information is insufficient.'' interjected Batman

''Meaning?'' asks Nightwing

''Take a look.'' is his reply

Nightwing does, and Batman and Bart are right.

''My friend. What is it?'' calls Kaldur

''The information tells us, how it was possible that the refugees, got here but are missing some variables. There would have to be some kind of energy fluctuation, that happened on their ''home world.'' We would need to have a better idea, of what happened to find out, how exactly they got here... As well as if it's possible, that something could have gotten into their dimension.'' Nightwing replies.

Nightwing refuses to say Wally, or even indicate a person.

Kaldur nods, but Nightwing sees the understanding in his eyes.

They turned to the leaguers, and it seems Batman, has already informed them.

They call in Black Canary, knowing they might need her psychology skills.

When they reach the conference room, Black Canary in tow.

They arrive to see, Wonder girl, Robin, Bart, Static, and Blue seated while on the far corner of the room.

Stands three teenagers in a tight formation.

Not a battle stance per say, but defensive and casual.

They were the refugees, they were wary, and sending a message, they stand together.

* * *

><p><span><strong>KittyShadowcat**

We're led to the cafeteria, and they have, pretty much every food imaginable.

Aster and Kurt, look at each other smiling.

And then Kurt is singing way off key

''Food! Glorious Food!''

The both of them, running to the serving station.

Aster with her fist pumped in the air.

Kitty rolls her eyes and smiles.

Wondergirl smiles and Blue Beetle laughs.

And even though, maybe they don't know where they are, they're free.

And her friends are happy, Kitty joins them skipping and sings just as off key as Kurt.

So all's good, they find a table.

There are others in this part of the cafeteria, all dressed like weirdos.

They glance at them curiously, but it's more in a ''hey that's the new kid.''

Then in a hostile way.

Their eating and they talk, with Wondergirl and Blue Beetle about trivial things.

Music, favorite colors, favorite foods.

Those kinds of things.

Kitty's glad, she's not ready for a deep conversation.

She wants a bath and a bed.

So everything's fine, and then Kitty can feel the hairs, on the back of her neck standing up.

Kurt and Aster feel it too.

They all look up to see, a magician lady who looks kind of well...

There's no nice way to say this...ah... Revealing.

Staring hard at them.

Well, not Kitty and Aster but Kurt.

Kitty glances at Aster, and they simultaneously get up, and flank Kurt sides.

Aster raises her eyebrow in a challenge and a question

The magician lady, trudges over and says something wierd.

And all of the sudden, the chair is wrapping around Kurt, imprisoning him.

Aster looks like, she's about to throttle her.

She does.

She rushes her, and gives a quick punch to the throat, and proceeds to try, and stuff the lady's hair in her mouth.

Kitty doesn't have time to deal with that right now.

She phases, Kurt out of the chair.

When she turns she finds Blue Beetle trying to reason with, the crazy woman.

And Aster is being restrained, by Wondergirl's lasso.

And crap... Aster looks like she's about to open her mouth.

Kitty is contemplating phases Aster out, and having Kurt teleport to the hanger, and get the hell out of dodge.

When a man in a silver suit(?) comes out of seemingly nowhere.

Then Kitty notices, everyone in the cafeteria gearing for a fight.

Especially a man wearing, a red and white suit with feathers.

He's being held back by a man in a similar suit except blue and white.

''Attention.'' the man shouts

It reminds, Kitty eerily of Logan.

Everyone does stand at attention.

Kitty, Kurt and Aster included.

''Blue Beetle, Wondergirl, Zatanna. What's going on?''

Silence.

''Well?'' prompts the man

''He has a dark energy coming from him and looking further into it. I've discovered he's the spawn of a demon.''

Kitty hears Kurt grit his teeth, and Aster is thrashing at her restraints, Kitty feels a rush of anger.

Maybe they're not a fan of Mystique, but she's no demon and neither is Kurt.

Kitty feels a sense of satisfaction, when Aster spits at ''Zantanna.''

''Blue Beetle, Wondergirl.'' calls the man completely ignoring what Aster did.

While Zatanna glares.

''I don't know, about any of them being demon spawns, hombre, I mean sir. But they are refugees. And they haven't done anything wrong.'' answers Blue Beetle

The man turns to Kurt, and asks him one simple question.

''Are you a demon spawn?''

And Kitty is proud, when he doesn't hesitate and glares right at ''Zatanna.''

''No.''

''Zatanna, I think it might be best if you left.''

Wondergirl releases Aster, and Kitty's proud that she doesn't attack Zatanna, since Aster for all her control over not influencing others, with her emotions.

Tends to go with her gut and what she feels is right.

Instead she gives her the finger, Kitty can live with that.

Before Kitty can make sure Kurt's ok, Kid Flash, Robin and Static come in.

Telling them there wanted, in some conference room.

Kitty and Aster try to flank Kurt again.

But he walks ahead of them, head held high.

And Kitty wishes the professor could see it.

**Author Note: So... Wha'cha think? **

**Notes on Nightwing: Nightwing when thinking or talking to Bart around people who know his identity won't call him, Kid Flash. It's hard on him. At least I feel it would be.**

**Notes on Zantanna: So in the comics Raven one time asked the league for help. But they denied it because of her heritage and it was mainly Zantanna's fault. I don't hate her, I mean I love Justice League Dark. But I thought that was messed up and Kurt's suppose to be the son of Mystique and Azazel(did I spell that right.) **

**Notes on Kurt: I wanted to do it more from Kurt's POV but I feel like I suck at it. Basically Kurt was shocked, angry and hurt. Mostly Angry though, but at the same time, really shock. Which is probably why, he didn't go as crazy as Aster.**

**Notes on Aster: So yeah, Aster goes with her gut a lot of the time. She's the hothead of the group. When I decided to make her an empath I mixed the way Raven and Starfire process emotions. In the cartoon network series, when they switch powers. You find out Starfire uses positive emotions to harness her abilities. Somewhere in a comic, Nightwing comments how it was hard to be in a relationship with her because of how intuned she was with her emotions. So she shows emotion through her actions and facial impressions. But has to meditate to deal with her emotions as well as the emotions she senses from others. While being careful to control her voice. Also I can made her MY TEMPER because I usually have to restrain myself. Aster doesn't do that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Agenda<strong>

**Kaldur'an/Aqualad**

When we entered the room, Wonder girl, Robin, Bart, Static, and Blue are seated while on the far corner of the room.

Stands three teenagers in a tight formation.

They're a team.

That's not the only thing, Kaldur notices.

There is a noticeable tension in the room.

Kaldur inspects the three teenagers carefully.

From the information Bart, and the file gave them, Kaldur identifies each one.

The girl Shadowcat is on the left, and noticeably looks on guard.

Kaldur believes she's studying them, just as he is.

Nightcrawler, is in the middle, and is staring straight ahead.

As if to show, he won't submit.

Siren on the right, is glaring.

Bart takes up the job, of trying to break the tension.

Kaldur allows a small smile.

''So, this is the league, well not all of them. Mostly just the founders, and Black Canary. And then there's Aqualad and Nightwing, they're part of the team I'm in. Guys, this is Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, and Siren.''

Shadowcat gives a small wave, Nightcrawler nods and Siren gives a two-fingered salute.

Superman speaks up.

''I'm Superman, this is Batman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Nightwing and Aqualad.''

Silence.

''Uhh... Did something happened? Because you guys are acting differently.'' says Bart

Kaldur wonders if all speedster seem to speak without thinking.

Or if they say these things on purpose.

Wondergirl and Blue Beetle make faces and look at eachother.

Kaldur resists a sigh.

''Blue Beetle, Wondergirl?'' he calls

''Yes.'' answers Blue Beetle reluctantly

''Did something happened?''

''There was an incident.'' answers Wondergirl after Blue Beetle elbows her.

Kaldur sees her kick him under the table.

''Report.''

Wondergirl sighs.

''We were in the cafeteria, everything was fine. Then Siren and Shadowcat, stood up.

So Blue and I looked to see them staring at Zatanna. She was glaring at them, well actually now that I think about. She was glaring at Nightcrawler. Then she casted a spell and the chair, twisted around and trapped him. Shadowcat, used her abilities to get him out. While at the same time, Siren tackled Zatanna and punched her in the throat I believe. Then, well I stepped in and lassoed Siren. Blue Beetle tried to reason with Zatanna. By then everyone in the cafeteria was raring to fight. That's when Captain Atom stepped in. If he didn't I'm pretty sure it would have turned into an all out brawl. Then he questioned Zatanna and she said that Nightcrawler, was a demon or son of a demon. Captain Atom, talked to Nightcrawler, and he denied Zatanna's accusation. And Captain Atom told Zatanna to leave. Everyone went back to eating, and then Robin and the others got us.''

'I see.''

Because what else was Kaldur supposed to say.

''What is your heritage?'' asked Batman

All three teens stood up rigidly, staring at them.

''I was adopted, my true heritage is unknown to me.'' answered Nightcrawler in a heavy German accent.

''So Zatanna's claim could be true?''

''Yes-''

Nightcrawler was interrupted by Shadowcat who stepped forward.

''Why does that matter? Like your friend or whatever attacked my friend, because she thought he was a demon spawn! Like in what world or society is that ever acceptable, like who the hell does she think she is? Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to intimidate my friend like that! So if you can drop us off in New York, or better yet directly in Bayville. It'd be much appreciated.'' she huffed.

''Kitty.'' called Nightcrawler

''No, Siren's right, I know she acts a lot before thinking but I agree with her. This is... This is bullshit. There I said it, this is bullshit.''

''Witches get stitches* Elf and these ''heroes'' definitely have a hidden agenda. So I say screw them lets go home.'' Siren spoke up for the first time.

It was weird her voice was completely monotone, but her facial expression, were so vivid.

''Wait! Let's not get hasty here.'' calls out Bart

''No, they're right.''

The ''refugees'' seem surprised, at Nightwing's word.

''Kid flash and the others went to investigate for a specific reason, they didn't even know you were there.'' continued Nightwing

''Then why were they there?'' asked Nightcrawler.

''Why don't you all sit down and we'll explain. It's a lot to go over.'' interjected Kaldur.

The three exchanged a look and went to sit down.

The founders, Kaldur and Nightwing joining them.

''So?'' prompted Shadowcat

''Well... It's kind of complicated.'' said Bart

''I'll start. But you have to promise not interrupt and to listen.'' said Nightwing

The three nodded.

''A month ago, the league and our team stopped an alien invasion.''

Raised eyebrows and incredulous looks, but no interruptions.

''This invasion was a bit more difficult than most, because these aliens the Reach, were able to get the UN's support. They gained their trust, and it took a lot to prove to everyone, that they were not allies. There was a lot of planning in motion. In the end the Reach had multiple magnetic field disruptors. Once those disruptors reached critical mass, they would turn into something called a chrysalis, that was completely capable of desecrating the earth. There were twenty it would've taken one. We ended up having to turn to an enemy for help, who had an anti-virus for the disruptors. Preventing them from reaching critical mass, and turning into chrysalises. All but one, we had heroes spread out everyone, and we missed one.''

Bart interjected.

''I think I should explain this part.''

Nightwing nodded.

''The Flash and I went after it. We were the fastest, it made sense. We got to the north pole, but the disruptor, had already reached critical mass. Luthor the enemy we mentioned, told us to run in the opposite direction, of the chrysalis to try and siphon off the energy. It looked like it was working, but the Flash said we were just denying the inevitable. That's when the original Kid Flash came, together we were able to generate enough kinetic energy. Flash told me, we needed to slow down for KF's sake, he was always slightly slower than us. He ended up being an exit valve, for the chrysalis and disappeared. He knew it would happen too, KF was smart like that. My team Beta were suppose to be investigating Luthor, when I was investigating. I found out something. Luthor had sent scientists, Cadmus scientist to investigate the area of where the chrysalis was formed. And he found something, so I asked for the others to help me investigate. We found you guys. The chrysalis opened up a dimensional portal of some kind. Luthor found out you guys came from that portal, and we think KF might be alive in your dimension.''

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I feel like this chapter is kind of sucky. I'm hoping you guys and gals don't. If you do I promise I'm going to try harder on the next one. Anyway when Aster say Witches get stitches. I put that in there because my brother always says B****** get stitches. It's from some movie which one, I don't know. Hope the characters didn't seem to out of character. Ugh... I hate writing big groups always makes it hard to pick who should speak. Anyway, please review! Hope you're enjoying the holiday season and taking advantage of winter break.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Home, Not Even Close<strong>

_**Previously**_

''_**The Flash and I went after it. We were the fastest, it made sense. We got to the north pole, but the disruptor, had already reached critical mass. Luthor the enemy we mentioned, told us to run in the opposite direction, of the chrysalis to try and siphon off the energy. It looked like it was working, but the Flash said we were just denying the inevitable. That's when the original Kid Flash came, together we were able to generate enough kinetic energy. Flash told me, we needed to slow down for KF's sake, he was always slightly slower than us. He ended up being an exit valve, for the chrysalis and disappeared. He knew it would happen too, KF was smart like that. My team Beta were suppose to be investigating Luthor, when I was investigating. I found out something. Luthor had sent scientists, Cadmus scientist to investigate the area of where the chrysalis was formed. And he found something, so I asked for the others to help me investigate. We found you guys. The chrysalis opened up a dimensional portal of some kind. Luthor found out you guys came from that portal, and we think KF might be alive in your dimension.'**_**'**

* * *

><p><strong>Bart AllenKid Flash**

Total and complete silence.

Not awkward silence.

Not scary ''cut the tension in the room'' silence.

How does that old saying, go something about, hearing a pin drop.

It was, more like that silence.

Well, that is if Bart understood that saying correctly.

Then Siren signed, to Nightcrawler who nodded, and whispered to Shadowcat.

Then Siren was, signing so fast he, wasn't sure if the others could understand.

Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler, were whispering just, as rapidly as Siren was signing.

Then Superman interrupted.

''I know, it's a lot to take in, but I assure you we're telling the truth. We're not crazy, we're not trying to manipulate you, and you're not stuck in illusion of any kind, or under the influence.''

So that's what they thought.

Wow, we break them out, and they can't extend a little trust.

Come on.

''Prove it.'' replies Shadowcat

Nightcrawler, and Siren nodding in agreement.

''The data, Kid Flash and the others required is a little advance. I'm not sure you would understand it.'' says Nightwing amiably

Siren wordlessly sticks out her hand, in a gimme motion.

It reminds Bart of a toddler, he suppresses a grin.

Nightwing raises an eyebrow, but hands over the file, none the less.

Once it's in Siren's hands, she quickly hands it off to Shadowcat.

Everyone stays silent, as Shadowcat reads the file.

Bart begins, to wonder just how smart she is.

By the questions she asked earlier, he knows she's smart.

But is she smart enough, to be able to understand, what's she's reading

Nightcrawler with his hands clasped.

Siren silently tapping her fingers, against the table, trying to make as little noise as possible.

When she's done, her face is a little pale, and her eyes wide.

''Vell?'' prompts, Nightcrawler

Siren, and Nightcrawler staring at her intently.

The founders, and the team watching as well.

Shadowcat takes a deep breath, pushes her shoulders back, and sits up stick straight.

''Well, I read through it, and some of it, was a little hard to understand. If it wasn't for the AP classes, and studying with Beast and Forge. I might not have been able to understand a word of it.''

Beast and Forge who's that?

Bart files those names away.

Nightcrawler is nodding, so much it's almost like a bobble head.

Siren's finger are now, tapping loudly against the table.

''If this is all correct. Well, then guys they're right. We're not home, or anywhere close to it.''

Shadowcat's shoulders sag, and she's studying the file again and again.

Like she can't believe it.

Nightcrawler, and Siren's reaction is a bit delayed.

Nightcrawler shakes, Shadowcat's shoulders.

''Kitty are you sure?''

His voice sounding hollow, and frightened.

''Yes, and Elf I hate being right.'' her voice, quivering a bit.

Siren is just staring at her hands, her face for once expressionless.

It's in her eyes though, she is as freaked out, as the rest of them.

''Do you remember anything before you were at Cadmus? That information could be vital to helping you get home.''

Of course Batman is the first one to speak.

Silence.

''Ku-Nightcrawler, do you remember anything? 'Cause I don't.'' says Shadowcat.

''Nein, no.'' answers Kurt

Shadowcat turns to ask Siren.

''Siren?'' Shadowcat, repeats three times.

Before Siren turns to look at her, no longer staring at her hands.

''Do you remember anything before Cadmus?''

She nods slowly, her eyes filled with fear(?)

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty PrydeShadowcat**

When Siren passes her the file, she scared to open it.

A different dimension, crazy talk, there's like, no freakin way.

Totally impossible.

But then so is walking through walls.

Reading minds.

Controlling the weather.

Multiplying yourself.

And a lots of other things, that her friends can do.

And Kurt technically travels, through dimensions all the time.

Her life is full of the impossible.

Why wouldn't this be any different?

Slowly she opens the file, her heart beating like a drum.

She makes herself really read it, and not skim through, like she does with practically everything.

She makes herself, take deep slow breaths.

_Concentrate Kitty._

As she's reading, she has to stop sometimes, to remember phrases and terms.

And then sometimes remember a talk/lecture, she has had with Forge or Beast.

But when she's done, she wishes she didn't understand.

Because boy, does she understand.

She's not home, she's far from home.

And now she gets to tell her friends.

She slowly closes the file and looks up.

''Vell?'' prompts, Nightcrawler

And now they're staring at her.

Siren and Nightcrawler.

_Come on Kitty, anyday now._

She takes a deep breath, pushes her shoulders back, and sits up stick straight.

''Well, I read through it, and some of it, was a little hard to understand. If it wasn't for the AP classes and studying with Beast, and Forge. I might not have been able to understand a word of it.''

Trying and failing to lighten up, the tension in the room.

Kurt's nodding frantically, a little more, and he could be head banging to an awesome song.

Aster is tapping her fingers, frantically.

Kitty suspects, she's unconsciously moving her fingers in a pattern, she would ordinarily use to play on the mansion's piano.

''If this is all correct. Well, then guys they're right. We're not home, or anywhere close to it.'' Her shoulders sag, and she's studying the file again, and again.

Maybe she missed something, maybe she's wrong.

Kurt breaks her out of her thoughts, when he shakes her shoulders.

''Kitty are you sure?''

His voice sounding hollow, and frightened.

''Yes, and Elf I hate being right.'' her voice, quivering a bit

She really hates being right.

'Do you remember anything, before you were at Cadmus? That information could be vital to helping you get home.''

Calls out Batman(?) startling, Kitty.

Silence.

''Ku-Nightcrawler, do you remember anything? 'Cause I don't.'' says Kitty.

''Nein, no.'' answers Kurt

She turns to ask Aster.

''Siren?'' She has to repeat herself, three times.

Before Aster turns to look at her.

''Do you remember anything, before waking up in Cadmus?''

Aster nods slowly her eyes, filled with fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Aster McNallySiren**

The words _We're not home, or anywhere close to it, _was all Aster could think about.

She felt so useless.

If this was true?

Which according to Kitty it was.

So it had to be true.

What the hell could Aster do about it!?

Nothing

Absolutely nothing.

But she had to do something.

If she didn't, she would give in, give up and that was no good.

Aster was not allowed, to dwell in negative emotions.

It was one of the first things, Professor Xavier talked to her about.

Being an empath made her experience emotions, very deeply.

It was dangerous for her.

From what she understood, she could get easily depressed.

It was she, like she was born to be an angsty emo, or something.

_Ok Aster, let's not start a pity party._

She thought breathing deeply.

She just couldn't get it.

How could she be in a different dimension.

I mean yeah, they kind of explained it, and Kitty confirmed it.

But when did her life turn into, some sort of Sci-fi movie?

Aster decided to try to remember, how she got to Cadmus in the first place.

She picked a spot, and absent-mindedly stared at it.

Her hands.

She began going back, and back to each day.

Trying to remember.

When it hit her.

_Shit_

_No, no, no, no, no._

_This was bad._

_No this was worse than before._

Of course, not only did they get sent to a different dimension.

But it had to happen, when her friends, no her family needed her most.

Aster was broken out of her thoughts, when she heard Kitty's voice calling her.

''Siren?''

''Do you remember anything before, waking up in Cadmus?''

Aster nods slowly.

Raising her hands, she signs slowly, and a bit exaggeratedly

_I do._

* * *

><p><strong>NightwingDick Grayson**

''Do you remember anything before you were at Cadmus? That information could be vital to helping you get home.''

Silence.

''Ku-Nightcrawler, do you remember anything? 'Cause I don't.'' says Shadowcat.

So his real name starts with K or a C.

''Nein, no.'' answers Kurt

Shadowcat turns to ask Siren.

''Siren?'' Shadowcat repeats three times.

Before Siren turns to look at her, no longer staring at her hands.

''Do you remember anything before Cadmus?''

She nods slowly, her eyes filled with fear(?)

Siren raises her hand and signs slowly and exaggeratedly

_I do._

She remembers and whatever it is, it can't be good.

For all that Dick is worried about Wally, he feels bad for these three teens.

''What do you remember?'' he calls softly

''Anything could help.'' prompts Tim in an equally soft voice.

Siren raises her hands and signs

_Elf* can you interpet for me?_

Nightcrawler nods.

Siren takes a deep breath and gets up.

Nightcrawler stands as well, in front of her and off to the side, so everyone can still see her.

Shadowcat gives her an encouraging smile.

Siren begins to sign.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Since last chapter was kind of short, I tried to make this one longer.<strong>

**I want to thank anon, for his/her consistent reviews, I always get excited to read your thoughts. I also want to thank misswinterandsnow and timijaf when I saw your reviews it was a pleasant surprise. Really made my day :)**

**Hope you guys and gals liked this chapter and that I didn't make them too angsty or overdramatic. **

***Elf is the sign Aster uses when addressing Kurt.**

**The sign is kind of like forming Elf ears upward with your hand. **

**Kitty's is the sign for Cat. (The most general version looks a bit like how ''F'' is finger spelled and like you're making a whisker.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Release<strong>

**Previously:**

_**For all that Dick is worried about Wally, he feels bad for these three teens.**_

''_**What do you remember?'' he calls softly**_

''_**Anything could help.'' prompts Tim in an equally soft voice.**_

_**Siren raises her hands and signs**_

_**Elf* can you interpret for me?**_

_**Nightcrawler nods.**_

_**Siren takes a deep breath and gets up.**_

_**Nightcrawler stands as well, in front of her and off to the side, so everyone can still see her.**_

_**Shadowcat gives her an encouraging smile.**_

_**Siren begins to sign.**_

**Nightwing/Dick Grayson**

As she signs Dick can hear Nightcrawler german accent translating for her, for just a kid he's a really good interpreter.

Despite that Dick chooses to ignore the sound of his voice, and focus on Siren's signing.

_There was a lot going on back home. A mutant_**(hear Dick listens for Kurts translation not knowing the sign) **_which is what we are. This mutant was from the past, I don't know much about here. But in my world, there are pyramids that some people believed were made by aliens. Not true. They were ordered to be made by a man from the far off future who was Pharaoh at the time Rama-Tut._**(Batman had to glare at several people who were about to open their mouths to ask questions)**_ This man for all his advance technology feared apocalypse and his strength. So he killed off all of apocalypse's tribe. Apocalypse killed off all of his enemies including Rama-Tut and became the next Pharaoh. There was a device called the Eyes of Ages_**(Batman glaring again)**_ which Apocalypse wanted to use to turn all of humanity into mutants. But many would die. He learned to use the device by powering it with his own body. When he started using it, it started sucking the life out of him. And his servants trapped him in the Eyes of Ages. The servants sealed the device in the mountains, behind three doors. That would take the power of a mutant to be unlock. Apocalypse was recently released and had caused lots of damage. A stupid mutant called Mesmero was behind his release. Using mind-control to get other mutants to do his bidding._**(more glaring, seriously we need all the info then we can ask questions) **_ From what I can remember before we left, our Professor Xavier and teacher, otherwise known as Storm. Left to go speak with Apocalypse to try and handle things peacefully. Didn't happen. We originally thought they were killed. But after Colonel Fury of SHIELD Sentinels_**(Dick filed that away to ask about later)**_ began attacking the devices linked up to the Eyes of Ages. Apocalypse retaliated by calling forth his horseman. Magneto, Mystique, the Professor and Storm. He greatly enhanced their abilities and even though the Sentinels were made to destroy mutant life._**(Que faces of intrigue on everyone)**_ The horseman quickly destroyed them, so we joined up with SHIELD to defeat them. But these were all adult mutants who had their power enhanced and had them a lot longer than us. I was in a team with Nightcrawler, Cat, and a few others against Magneto. After a while I got knocked out, and then remember being hugged tight between Cat and Elf and then nothing...So you have to send us back, we need to go back. _**(Siren hands signed this part with hard strong movements emphasizing her words, her face strong and hard but her eyes pleading)**

Nightcrawler stopped translating and turned towards Siren and Shadowcat.

''This my fault.''

''What are you talking about?'' asked Shadowcat

''I remember, Magneto had just come back, and even though the rest of the brotherhood joined us we were still outmatched. He was approaching us and I ported instinctively I was holding Aster at the time since she was barely consciences and I must've accidentally ported the both of you with me. This is all my fault.''

The league was walking towards them to ask questions, but Dick and Kaldur turned around when, they heard Bart calling to Siren asking if she was ok.

A lace of panic in his voice.

Siren was breathing hard, her face pale, skin sweaty, eyes pinched close, hands over her ears,

She looked sick.

* * *

><p><strong>NightcrawlerKurt**

Despite not always having enough fingers to actually sign certain signs. Kurt was the best at translating for Aster. Or maybe it was because he couldn't sign. So it shouldn't have come as a surprise when she chose him to translate.

As she signed telling these ''people'' about what had happened Kurt began to remember.

He remembered watching the Professor and Storm die.

He remembered thinking his mother and Magneto dead.

He remembered finding out they were simply Apocalypses puppets.

He remembered trying to fight off Magneto.

And failing.

He remembered seeing Magneto come at them again and holding tight to Aster, Kitty holding on to his shoulder then porting.

He didn't mean to, didn't think about it, but he did it.

It was his fault.

That was what he told Kitty, because it was, and now they were stranded here.

Then he heard Kid Flash asking, someone in an almost panicky voice if they were ok.

Aster.

She was kneeling on the floor, sweaty, pale, shaky and looked sick.

Not good.

He then voiced his opinion out loud.

''Not good.''

Nightwing(?) turned to him asking what was wrong with her?

He knew what was wrong with her, but didn't know how to explain it.

She was overloaded with her emotions and probably everyone elses, getting to the point where she couldn't think, couldn't focus.

Thankfully Kitty saved him from having to explain.

''She's an empath, the professor always said she experienced emotions in a way that was far stronger than any of us. Including her own. The last time she meditated must've been at least a month and I don't know about you, but this has been an emotional day for us. She's been feeling that all day. She can't hold it in anymore.''

''Hold what in?'' asked Aqualad(?)

''Her scream, the professor says, her voice is her release. When she's overloaded like that and hasn't meditated to try to gain control, her body well...makes her scream and she's fighting it. Because when she does, it hurts everyone around her, I've never experienced it. But Jean and Scott did along with the professor and Logan and I know enough to know it's not pretty.''

''What can we do? How long can she keep this up?'' asks Batman

''Not long enough.'' Kurt answers his second question

''We need to get her somewhere isolated where she can either calm down or scream.''

Kitty answering his first.

Superman(?) moves to pick up Aster and says ''Easy enough.''

Aster gets worse.

''Put her down!'' Kurt and Kitty shout together, then wince realizing that shouting wasn't helpful.

''Unless you can be completely emotionless, don't touch her. Any emotion to her is bad emotion right now.''

It's silent for a while.

Then Batman speaks into what Kurt assumes is a com of some kind.

''Batman to Red Tornado, report to Watchtower immediately.''

''Who's Red Tornado?'' Kitty ask suspiciously

''An android.'' answers Aqualad.

Que Kitty and Kurt's raised eyebrows and simutaneously shaking their heads.

''An android?'' asks Kitty in a voice that clearly says should I even ask.

''An android.'' affirms Aqualad

It's about 5-10 minutes later, which feels way longer, when Red Tornado arrives.

Kurt's not really sure what is said, but Red Tornado takes Aster and she doesn't protest.

Screens, holographic screens come up and they can see Aster being put into a small room.

A bedroom from the looks of it.

Aster is placed on the bed.

She unfurls from herself and Kurt can see she's fighting it, but they all know it's inevitable and Kurt is bracing himself.

And then she screams, and Kurt's shoulders relax when he realizes there's no sound.

He watches as she breathes heavily afterwards and lays down slowly on the bed.

She gestures to the camera's in ASL that she's going to sleep.

Now everyone is looking at Kitty and Kurt for answers and Kurt kind of wishes he could take a nap too.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Sorry for the wait! I got back from a trip, my family bought a new fridge and stove, and I had to clean out my closets. And I had to watch some of the episodes from x-men evolution again. I did have to change it from instead of being with Logan and Scott. Nightcrawler was with Kitty. I hope that Siren's overload wasn't too dramatic or anything. But I did hint at it, and I tried to make it not it a Siren centric chapter by putting it in other POVs. REVIEW! I want to hear your thoughts :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raise Your Hand<strong>

_**Previously:**_

_**Now everyone is looking at Kitty and Kurt for answers and Kurt kind of wishes he could take a nap too.**_

**Static/Virgil Hawkins**

''What the hell?'' Virgil exclaims out loud

He's seen a bunch of weird freaky stuff since he started working with the team as Static.

But there has been way too many surprises in one day.

One: Luthor has his hands on otherly dimensional things.

Two: Wally could be alive.

Three:The otherly dimensional things are super-powered teens who have been experimented on.

Four: They don't know there from a different dimension.

Five: Zatanna accuses one of them of being a demon.

Six: Their mutants and we're trying to save the world.

Seven: Siren has some sort of mutant power panic attack.

_What the hell?_

''Um...So questions?'' Shadowcat/Kitty says breaking the silence after his exclaimation.

Immediately everyone is talking over each other asking questions.

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler exchange a look and start trying to speak over the crowd.

''One of ze time.''

''Like, guys I can't answer all of your questions at the same time.''

Then Batman manages to carry his voice across the room.

''Enough.''

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler were obviously relieved.

''Uh... Like, thanks. So, could you guys ask one question at a time.''

''Ya, and raise your hands.''

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler request.

It's kind of funny to see the founders of the league sheepishly raise their hands like school children.

Hah.

Adults.

Superman is the first to raise his hands, and Shadowcat points to him with a,

''Like go for it, but umm... what's your name again?''

''I'm called Superman. And I wanted to ask what can you tell me about the sentinels your friend Siren mentioned?''

Shadowcat and Nightcrawler exchange a glance and it's Nightcrawler who answers.

''Ze Sentinels vere created vy a Colonel, he believed that ze human race needed a guardian to protect them from mutantkind. And ordered the sentinels to be made, they vere designed to track the mutant gene and hunt them.''

Kaldur is the second to raise his hand.

''Am I correct in thinking it was the same Colonel Siren mentioned?''

''No, Colonel Fury is an ally. The Colonel was Colonel Trask, but SHIELD thankfully fired him and decommissioned the project well, at least until now.''

Answers Shadowcat

This time it's Virgil, who raises his hand.

''So everyone in your world knows about mutants?''

Nightcrawler is the one who answers looking directly in Virgil eyes and simply says.

''Ya, they do.''

And the look in his eyes tells him it's anything but easy.

And Virgil understands he hasn't exactly told his dad how much the Reach kidnapping him affected him.

His dad has barely stopped walking around eggshells around him and Sharon* had finally stopped smothering him.

''What is exactly makes a mutant a mutant? You mentioned a mutant gene would that be what Cadmus called the Neo-Gene?'' asks Black Canary after politely raising her hand

Shadowcat snorts and a ghost(pun intended) of smile plays on her face.

Nightcrawler visibly rolls his eyes.

''Neo-gene? I guess they're not that stupid, I kind of like thought that they just didn't know the X-gene when they saw it. Not that we were in a different world and our gene doesn't exist here.'' says Shadowcat the first part with humor the last sentence turning bitter.

She clears her throat and answers Black Canary's questions.

''Well, biology and genetics for all of Beast's and Proffessor Xavier's lectures. It's not my best subject.'' grinning apologetically she continues.

''The basics of it, is every mutant has a unique genetic DNA sequence, each mutants genetic make-up is different from each other. But somewhere in the sequence there is always a DNA strand that is the common factor between all mutants, the X-gene not the Neo-gene.*''

Nightwing is the next to ask a question.

''All of you have mentioned different people, Forge, Beast, Professor, Magneto, Mystique, Storm, Jean, Scott, and Logan? Who are these people?''

It seemed they were taking turns and it was Nightcrawlers.

''Ah... That vill take some time. Forge is a mutant who vas born in the 60s but vas frozen in this pocket dimension he called ze Middleverse when a lab experiment of his went wrong. I met him when I accidentally found his device and got stuck there too. I vas able to port out of it in a ghost like form. Thankfully the others vere able to get ze both of us out. Forge is basically a mad genius because of his X-Gene. Beast is an older mutant who developed a serum to prevent his X-Gene from ah... showing. After a couple years when he came to teach at our highschool it stopped working, the professor had offered for him to become a student of his in school but Beast refused. So when the serum stopped working he started teaching at the mansion. Ze Professor is ze... principal? Of ze school at ze mansion, he teaches us to have better control of our powers. His name is Charles Xavier but we just call him Professor and he runs ze school, Ze institute for gifted youngster. Magneto, is a mutant that vas an old friend of ze Professor. They used to work together wanting to help mutants but went their separate ways. Magneto wants mutants to rule over humans, while ze Professor wants peace. Mystique works with Magneto as his right hand woman. Storm was ze Professor's first student and is one of our teachers. Jean and Scott are mutants and seniors, they go to school with us and Scott and Jean sometimes teach classes at the mansion. Logan is a mutant and is more like a trainer than a teacher.''

Huh...

A school for the gifted huh?

Virgil wonders what a school for metas would be like?

Before anyone else can ask a question Batman does.

Without raising his hand (because he's Batman)

''What can you tell us about Apocalyspe and The Eyes of Ages.''

''Not much.'' Shadowcat states.

''Well, like Siren says he's an old powerful mutant who was risen because of all the keys were open thanks to like, stupid Mesmero! And the Eyes of Ages all we know it's a not so ancient device that was in ancient Egypt and is like ridiculously powerful.''

''You and your teammates went in blind.''

It's Batman, it's a statement, a question and a assessment.

Virgil doesn't think it's an accusation, but Shadowcat does.

''Me and my **Friends **were the only option that some super, sketchy, shady, government organization could think of. When machines that were designed to** destroy our kind **failed to stop Apocalypse and his stupid Eyes of Ages! Me and my **friends** didn't have much information but we had enough! He was going to kill **countless human lives**, **my parents** are **humans**! He was going to use the stupid Eyes of Ages and he had taken our teachers and mentors hostaged and were **using them against us**. So, yeah we went in blind, and there was as much of as before since most of their parents didn't want them associated with the institute. But! We couldn't just do nothing! Even Wanda and the Brotherhood came to help!'' After all her shouting, she was visibly taking deep breaths.

Nightcrawlers glare quickly soften as he hugged her and then ported to who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry for being away for so long. <strong>

**Ok so I don't really know Static/Virgil's character that well, so I winged it.**

***In the show Static Shock he has an older Sister name Sharon and a Dad. His mom died when he was young.**

***I have no idea how the X-Gene actual works so...**

**Oh and if you have any questions you want the league or the team to ask feel free to tell me and I'll try and work it in :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kitty, Kurt and Aster(OC) find themselves in Cadmus, with fuzzy memories. Not remembering how they got there. Not realizing there in a different dimension.**

**And under the control of inhibitor collars. What happens when the YJ team bust them out. Will they ever get home?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own X-men Evolution or Young Justice**

**I do own my OC Aster.**

**Too good to be True**

* * *

><p><strong>Mexico, X-Men Evolution Verse<strong>

**Lance Alvers/Avalanche**

Lance knew it they were just no way they'd win, not them.

They were the Brotherhood, that's just the way it was.

But, he knew they had to try, Kitty was right.

It was worth the risk, and for a second he thought they had a chance.

And then the light from the pyramid fades out and Magneto falls to the ground and there's a light popping sound.

And everyone's smiling, grinning like fools, and their laughing because; Hey they're not dead!

They did it!

And Lance is turning towards Kitty and Kitty's not there, but everyone else is too busy laughing in relief to notice.

So he's searching and, doesn't realize it's gone quiet and, no one is laughing anymore.

When Toad comes up to him and, is trying to tell him something.

And he snaps a ''What?''

And the ground makes a small tremor, because Kitty is missing right now.

''Lance, man you need to chill, easy breezy.'' Pietro says, as he zooms in his direction.

And more tremors.

''Woah, what's your problem?'' asks Toad

''Kitty's missing.'' Lance says deflating

Sunspot walks up ''So is Kurt and Aster.''

''And it seems someone has come in their place.'' says Magneto, as he leans on Wanda.

''What are you talking about?'' rushes out Lance

''That's there's some weirdo, who appeared on the pyramid where the light was. Dressed in some ridiculous yellow suit, I might add.'' says Alex Summers

''We gotta tell the professor.'' pipes up Sunspot

''You can tell the professor, I'm gonna see if this weirdo was working for Apocalypse.'' Lance called walking away.

''Wait, just a minute Lance.'' called out Magneto

''Why should I? As far as I'm concerned the brotherhood doesn't follow your orders. We'll work with Mystique occasionally, kind of have to, but we don't work for you.''

''Because I don't remember everything, but I would have remembered, if that man was working with Apocalypse. And he wasn't it.''

All he got in response was.

''Tch..''

After a beat the others, rush to follow Lance.

They find him holding the weirdo, who is barely conscious, and disoriented.

''Who are you?''

The guy answers with a slurred

''I don't know. I'm KF I think or...''

And then proceeds to pass out, Lance moves to drop him, and Blob promptly catches him.

Sooner rather than later a SHIELD designated jet shows up to take them back to Bayville.

It's stifling silent, the whole ride.

Some worried about friends, the others worried about the potential enemy, or ally in their midst.

When they arrive at the mansion, everyone is in full celebration mode.

Everyone till' Lance tells Logan and Logan tells the Professor.

The Professor asks everyone to convene in the dining hall.

''My friends, we have just had an amazing victory. One that I'm sorry to say is to be short lived, as I have just received distressing news. Three friends of our have gone missing.''

Murmurs and whispers fill up the room.

Till Logan, thumps his fist hard against the table.

''It seems that Kitty, Kurt and Aster have gone missing.''

The murmurs turn frantic and louder.

''Enough!'' calls the professor

''There seems to be only one clue, a young man who was found barely conscious near the scene. He's currently passed out, and once he wakes we will be civil. And we will find out what has happened.''

Rogue, Scott, Lance, Wanda, Pietro and Jean all follow the Professor, Logan, Beast, Storm and Magneto as they make their way to the infirmary.

''Prof... Ah' know yah want us all in our rooms or whatever. But, Kurt's mah' brother and Kitty and Siren are mah' best friends.''

''And we're not leaving our old man alone again. Crazy things seem to happen when we do.'' says Pietro as Wanda and him stand together.

Lance doesn't say anything, just glares.

''Come in.'' is all the Professor says.

**Wally West**

Wally is tired and knows he's going to die, or rather fade into non-existence.

Take your pick.

It kind of sucks, because he's going out with so many regrets.

He never got to marry Artemis.

He didn't even get to propose.

Or properly hand the mantle of Kid Flash over to Bart.

He's an only child, so his parents will be devastated.

He knows the pain this is going to cause his family and his friends.

They all went through it with Tula and Jason.

Dick can't afford to lose anyone else.

And Kaldur, he takes the blame for loss so easily.

But compared to the world, and all the lives he's saving.

Well, this is an easier burden to bear than the world being destroyed.

Because if the world's destroyed, there's nothing left.

No Artemis.

No Mom and Dad.

No Dick.

No Kaldur.

No Megalicious.

No Connor.

No Bart.

No Uncle Barry.

No Aunt Iris.

No Gar.

And well... They're worth it.

So he tells his Uncle Barry to tell Artemis he loves her, knowing full and well he's a deadman walking.

Deadman running.

There's the smell of antibacteria and bleach, along with a few other smells Wally associates with hospitals.

Why does it smell like hospital?

He's dead isn't he?

None the less he tries opening his eyes and his first thought is?

He's not dead.

He's not dead!

But where is he?

This doesn't look like the league's infirmary and anyone important in his life knows what his mom once called his extra-curricular activities.

So why is he not in the league infirmary.

There's some whispered talking and then one exclaimed.

'' I think he's awake.''

And an authoritative.

''Someone go get the Professor.''

Then a guy with red sunglasses, a girl with a white strip in her hair and a guy with really long brown hair, come into view.

Then all at once

''I'm Scott you're at-.''

''Who are yah?''

''What do you know about-''

''Enough.'' a voice coming from the door says.

Then a bald man in a wheelchair comes into view, followed by a red head.

''Hello, my name is Charles Xavier, you are currently in the infirmary of my home.''

And Wally is really confused on what's going on, his body exhausted causes him to promptly pass out.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Sorry for the wait again...<strong>

**But yeah, I'm going to write a bit more on what's going on with Wally.**

**I can't remember who asked about a boyfriend for Aster but I thought about in different ways in my head. I didn't like it, it just didn't work. I couldn't see her with any of the guys, maybe laterish in her life but the way she is right now. It would probably be an explosive relationship. Like many mutants in marvel, Aster gots a lot of issues. Sorry!**


End file.
